


Falling For You

by DeepInLOve_MARS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Priests, Raven Mocker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInLOve_MARS/pseuds/DeepInLOve_MARS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is in chaos with war raging between angels and demons. Humans should be wise not to unite in destruction. Especially creatures like Raven Mockers are evil to begin with and they exist solely to destroy peace. </p><p>But what happens when one fell in love and ready to raise its sword against its own kind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited version.

 

 

_Love that we could have_

_Is the one that last the longest and hurts the deepest_

_You and I, two different creatures  
_

_Could never be delivered when fate forbids us_

_So why does it lit the strongest_

_When we know it is hopeless?_

* * *

 

The distance was all that mattered to him. The further he got away the better his chances would be to live another day.

He could already feel the constriction of his breathing and he sure as hell wouldn't stop for a moment of rest not until he reach the familiar bricks of his empty space and the grove of old trees that rang near it. His bright eyes darting from side to side and throwing his head back to see if there was any sign of him being  chase by _**those**_.

The boy, Eren huffed through the pace he pulled and his mind racing to determine how much time left before the sun would be down.

The young boy couldn't wait to get back home, in fact it was likely due to his excitement to enjoy the loaf of bread he has gotten from the afternoon market downtown. He hid it in his worn blue jacket and it was all he needed for a good dinner tonight. He will have lit a fire, warm himself up with a glass of clear water and the bread dip in the new strawberry jam he had stolen several days ago.

He was a scrawny kid who stole more often than he worked for it since no one was willing to hire a sick looking kid and there goes his wish to buy himself his favorite Jelly babies. 

Eren ran passed the villagers shutting themselves indoor, chanting up prayers and hanging their silver crosses out on the door for the night. The churches had even began to lit their candles bright and their doors close. Today was colder than usual as December was approaching.

Finally he squinted his eyes to the familiar silhouettes and found that he will be nearing home soon. He breathed out a sigh of relief and fervently throwing his head back to see if there was anything suspicious following him. He paused at the chained wrought iron gate with the silver cross dangling onto it and pulled the heavy creaking gate. Eren squeezed through the small gap and the old house a few distance away and the stable behind it. It was indeed his protected shelter he would have for another few years or so he hope no one purchase the land.

The feral bushes that surround the empty house has always been inviting imaginations that sent shivers down his back each time he passed it. Sometimes he could see forms lurking in the corner and nevertheless he was embarrassed to say that he has always find himself hurrying the path and was never tempted to look over his shoulder even though he knows clearly that this territory was well protected with charms. Oh well, bless the boy of thirteen. They were bound to have a lot of funny thoughts.

It wasn't until he reached the empty stable and saw the dark splotches on the ground.

**Blood.**

_The wrong kind of blood._

He stopped in his track, looking almost afraid. There shouldn't be anything here and Eren couldn't shake the feeling that something dreadful has entered the place. Instinctively Eren eyes dart through the place and he sniffed at the strange scent that got stronger on every steps he took. 

_Please don't let it be a monster. Please don't let it be a monster._

Eren desperately pray. 

Quickly he grabbed the old pit poker he saw leaning against the ruin cargoes. There has never been a breach before. In fact, he last checked the silver cross was still hanging high and mighty on the wrought gate and that should be a sign to any monster that this place was still bless and protected despite being abandon.

And he knew of the creatures that witches fear the most.

Those dark creatures that take forms of a raven. Sometimes they can be seen circling around the town to kidnap virgins and only the powerful ones would be able to breach through the barriers. 

For many years, the sky has been a constant raging of thunder bolts no matter the season and then comes the constant windy cold.

Eren would have no idea where else could he go if this place was infested. The sun was down and there will be monsters lurking around at night. He would be a welcoming desert for all if he goes out now. 

Eren found the wet splotches on the ground trailed further behind the stable and whatever the creature, it was heavily injured so Eren has the advantage to take down one if he needed to.

Eren griped on the poker tightly and the other hand clutching on the bread, his green eyes fervently searching for the unknown creature as he tracked the blood path.

He peered out the stable and and he saw not far away, beneath one of the largest trees that he found it, it hunkered down under a broken branch as if it had dragged itself there to hide and die. 

Eren felt a shudder of fear passed through him.

It was a _Raven Mocker_.

Eren found himself staring eye wide at the unusual size for a raven and it looked bigger than he thought!

Just then the Raven Mocker had seemed to sense him and its battered wings gave a jerky flutter and Eren gasped in surprise.

It was a human beneath those wings!

A _human_ Raven Mocker?!

"Oh God-," Eren panicked under his breath and the Raven Mocker twitched at the sound of his voice. The broken wings parted and Eren was instantly trapped under those uninviting glares. It scowled.

Eren felt the impulse to run away however it was those fury stares that kept him on his ground.

He was afraid.

Afraid that one move would trigger this _human-_ raven mocker to attack him.

So Eren shakily held those impossibly looking gaze. His legs readied to run if he found his courage.

The raven mocker could taste the boy's fear like bittersweet wine. It breathe in sharply and winced to its heavy injury. Eren could see those eyes twitched in pain under the military cut but those eyes still never left Eren.

Eren gulped. His mind came to a decision and it was an idiotic one but his instincts were never wrong. So he dared himself to move- it hissed menacingly.

"Come nearer and I will kill you."

Eren heard the deep commanding voice and his brows instantly went up.

"You can speak?!"

A Raven Mocker can speak! 

Wait was this one even a Raven Mocker?

But he has wings!

Or was he a fallen angel?

Because the boy thought this creature did look like one...

The Raven Mocker laughed, a dry sarcastic albeit a painfully bitter one that hurts and it ended in a silent moan of pain.

"Fucking human, You will see that I fucking talk, bleed and kill. If you doubt me come nearer and I will show you."  

**Author's Note:**

> Marelock means nightmare. They are Germanic folklore which rides on people's chests while they sleep, bringing on bad dreams.


End file.
